


More and More of you

by That1multistan



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS are fed up with jakehoon, Enemies to Lovers, I wanted to write a hogwarts au okay, Jake is a Gryffindor, Jakehoon, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Sunghoon is a slytherin, This fic is an excuse for me to call jake pretty, Yoongi is their potions teacher, heeseung is everyones dad, idk how to tag this is a mess, jakehoon get stuck in detention together, jay and jake are dumb, jay is their bff that always struggles, jungwon is really cute and soft, ni-ki is kinda emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1multistan/pseuds/That1multistan
Summary: Jake and Sunghoon have been rivals for ages, for them everything is a competition and they have to beat the other at everything. They've never known how exactly this silly rivalry started but both of them are too stubborn to give up until one day, they both get a detention and they have to sort things out between them- and this time there's nowhere for them to run to.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 24
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter un

Jay heard them before he actually saw them. The chants of "Fight! Fight!" echoed around the bleak classroom and he soon saw who his classmates were so eager to see fighting- his best friends Jake and Sunghoon. Sunghoon and Jake had their wands drawn pointing it at the other and they shouted various threats at each other, much to the delight of some of their classmates who were whispering and enjoying the scene.

Jake threatened to cast a particularly nasty hex when all of a sudden, their potions teacher, Min Yoongi, entered the classroom. Everyone quickly got to their seats while Yoongi glared at Sunghoon at Jake. "A weeks detention for the both of you. Straight to my office after dinner and do not be late" he calmly said as he walked to the front of the classroom. Jake groaned and opened his mouth to protest but Yoongi gave him a furious look so he pouted and slumped into his chair.

"Shame" Jay whispered to Jake as he sat next to him for lunch, "that's what you two losers get for arguing all the time. I have no idea why everyone finds it so interesting" he continued, not missing the excited whispers and giggles of a group of girls passing. Jake smiled at them and they all squealed, Jay pulled a face not understanding why people were so weird, like yes his best friends were hot but they were overreacting way too much. He sighed but his frown was soon replaced with a bright smile as Jungwon came to sit next to them.

"I heard what happened in potions. It's a shame you got detention with Yoongi, I heard it's really long and he always makes people do the worst jobs like sort out the beetles or feed the worms or something" Jungwon told them, shuddering. As Jake groaned for the hundredth time that day, Jay noticed Sunghoon giving Jake a dirty look, Ni-Ki seated beside him and rolling his eyes at whatever Sunghoon was saying until ni-ki got up and dragged Sunghoon with him to their table.

"No, he did not" Heeseung spoke, in awe of their friends braveness. Jake frowned and was about to get up and leave but Jungwon put his leg over his, stopping him from escaping. Jungwon gave Jake a sweet smile while Jake cursed and tried to get away but he couldn't move and he groaned, stuck in his seat as Jay and Sunoo tried to stifle their laughter. Sunghoon and ni-ki sat opposite them, Sunghoon looking and feeling very awkward while was ni-ki laughing with Sunoo about something. "So, you looking forward to detention together?" Heeseung teased but he unfortunately had said the wrong thing.

The atmosphere darkened and Jake and Sunghoon began to shout at each other, Jungwon covered his ears and Heeseung received glares from the entire table because he had set the two off at each other. Soon, a small crowd had gathered, watching the drama unfold. "I wouldn't want to spend even a minute with you, let alone an hour!" Jake yelled at Sunghoon. Sunghoon would be lying if he said he didn't feel hurt at all at what Jake had said. He brushed his feelings aside and drew his wand before he knew what he was doing.

'Levicorpus!' he shouted pointing his wand at Jake. The jinx hit him and Jake slowly began floating and he struggled mid-air as his wand and all of his books fell to the floor. Some of the Slytherins snickered and made fun of him, while his friends started climbing on their chairs, desperately trying to help him. Sunghoon felt a pang of guilt and it worsened when some of the older year Slytherin boys clapped him on the back and congratulated him for putting 'the Gryffindor freaks in their places'. The Gryffindors and the even people from the other houses began to mutter things and they scowled at him, Jake and Sunghoon's arguments had always been empty threats and verbal spats but it was the first time he had actually jinxed Jake and he felt terrible.

Sunghoon felt sick and as Professor Taehyung helped Jake return to the ground, he received a scolding from him and he decided to wait for Jake outside the hall and apologize to him. "Hey Jake, look I-"  
"Get away from me, I don't want to talk to you" Jake snapped as he walked out the hall and Jungwon held Jake's hand and whispered something to him while Sunoo glowered at Sunghoon and looked like he was about to hit him until Professor Seokjin saw Sunoo and reprimanded him for being late to his transfiguration classes and took him away before he could punch Sunghoon or do something drastic. 

"What was that about Sunghoon? I've known you almost all my life and you would never humiliate someone like that, so why? Why did you do that to poor Jake?" Jay asked him, looking like a mixture of angry and concerned, "is there something going on that you want to share?" he asked, more gently this time. Sunghoon felt restricted and he didn't understand what to do or what to say so he began to sob. Jay was surprised, it was the first time he had ever seen his friend cry. He soothed him and Sunghoon began telling him everything. Jay was shocked when he heard Sunghoon's side and he thought that maybe all they needed was to talk to each other and to listen to what the other had to say.

And that was exactly what Min Yoongi was planning on making them do. "They are always at each others throats, it would be good if they could just sort themselves out" Yoongi complained to the rest of the teachers. "I completely agree" Namjoon said sighing. "We should do something about it" Jungkook declared, "why not give them a task for detention in which they would have to interact?" he continued beaming at the rest. "He's right- it would help them understand each other better maybe" Taehyung nodded. "I agree" Hoseok and Jimin added and even Jin approved of their plan.

"We have to do what?!" Jake and Sunghoon yelled in unison, utterly horrified with the task professor Yoongi had given them to do for detention. "Is there a problem boys?" Yoongi asked, looking annoyed at them. Jake felt like protesting but he was too scared of his teacher to do so, so he let out a sigh and stared at his feet in dismay. Sunghoon felt hurt again, surely his company wasn't that bad? But he did humiliate Jake in front of everyone at least 2 hours ago so he understood why Jake would be mad at him. "I will know if you aren't doing what you are supposed to" Yoongi warned them, trying not to smile as he left the room.

"So..." Sunghoon awkwardly began, because he had no idea what to do. Yoongi had told them to clean the Quidditch pitch and then note down 10 things that they had learnt about the other during the detention. "You can forget it if you think i'll even want to talk to you after what you did to me today" Jake told him and he walked to the opposite side of the pitch, but before he could get too far, Sunghoon grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. But he had greatly misjudged his own strength and they both crashed onto the ground, Jake falling on top of the latter. Sunghoon gazed into Jake's pretty brown orbs and reached out and stroked his soft hair. He was lost in Jake's beauty and his cute freckles and his- Sunghoon's thoughts were cut off as Jake frowned and pulled himself away from him, looking distant. 

Sunghoon sighed, but he was smiling this time. He had felt something between him and Jake, he just knew there was some sort of connection that they had between them. "If you don't want to talk about yourself, then i'll start" Sunghoon called out. Jake pretended to ignore him, but Sunghoon knew that he was listening to him.

"I love ice-skating. Figure skating has always been one of my favourite things to do as a child. Sometimes it feels like i'm better at ice-skating than I am at walking" Sunghoon began, chuckling at his fond memories on the ice. Unknowingly, Jake smiled as well, endeared by his cute description of his childhood memories. "I remember when I was in a national competition and I fell down in front of everyone, I was so embarrassed and upset but then I saw you, you were about 10 years old at the time (and still so pretty Sunghoon thought to himself smiling) and you encouraged me, the only time you've ever encouraged me actually haha, you gave me the cutest smile and you mouthed 'hwaiting!' to me. You probably don't remember because its so long ago and probably unimportant to you, but it meant a lot to me at the time and it still does, you were the reason I was able to get back up again and you made me want to try harder" Sunghoon confessed feeling slightly emotional as he looked at Jake, and with such intensity that it made the latter blush slightly.

"I remember" Jake responded, not looking at him and he threw his broom aside and ran over to where his friends were waiting for him, and he spared him a glance and Sunghoon felt like he had managed to reach out to Jake just a little bit. "I'm glad you guys are getting a little better" Jay said when Sunghoon told him what happened. "I hope your relationship makes better progress like this" he continued, "and i'm proud of you for making an effort".

The entire night all Sunghoon could think about was Jake, his soft hair, his beautiful eyes, his perfect nose, his plush lips and strong eyebrows. Sunghoon was completely whipped for someone he was supposed to hate. He hugged his chimmy plushy and prayed things would get better between them tomorrow and that Jake would co-operate with him for their 2nd day of detention tomorrow .


	2. Chapter deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Sunghoon are stuck together for a second day of detention, slightly closer than before.

Jake sighed, he was not looking forward to his detention with Sunghoon this afternoon. The younger had shared one of his closest memories with him and he felt pressurised to do the same. He bit his lips anxiously rehearsing what to say when they met at the Quidditch grounds. "When I came from Australia to here I was in a relationsh" he was interrupted when Jungwon came in with two breakfast trays. He placed one of the trays on the table and cast a worried look to Jake, "are you okay hyung?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to his hyung. "I'm fine I guess, its just that I have to tell Sunghoon something about myself for the thing professor Yoongi set us to do and he told me something deep and shit, I don't really know what to say to him. I want to tell him something that is personal, but not too personal" he mumbled, fiddling with his sweater paws.

"Tell him something you enjoy, like a sport or a positive memory that you could share" Jungwon gently suggested. Jake's eyes lit up, "I'll share something to do with when Jay, Heeseung and I were on the soccer team as kids and then Jay-" Jake started laughing hysterically at remembrance of whatever Jay had done when they played soccer. Like a demon that had been summoned, Jay popped his head around the common room door and asked them what was so funny. "It wasn't even that funny I promise he's just being a prick" Jay shouted when Jake told him what the two were laughing about, the tips of Jay's ears going pink as he realized how silly he now looked in front of Jungwon, all of those years of wearing fashionable clothes and trying to act cool in front of the younger to impress him had been for nothing, Jungwon now knew about his embarrassing past. Jungwon began to snicker but stopped when Jay shot him a fake-hurt look, "not you too you can't become part of the mean girls, Jake and Heeseung are enough already" he dramatically yelled, clutching his chest while Jake and Jungwon rolled their eyes at him.

The time went very quickly for Jake as he glanced at his watch and it went too slowly for Sunghoon as he impatiently tapped his foot during transfiguration lessons. Finally it was time, Sunghoon excitedly made his way to the Quidditch pitch, he was excited yet nervous for another opportunity to talk to Jake as the latter barely acknowledged his existence now, at least when they were 'enemies' he would notice him. Luckily the detentions were pretty much unescapable and Jake had to talk to him otherwise god knows what Yoongi would do to him if he was unable to write down 10 things Sunghoon liked. Sunghoon's teeth chattered, it was winter and the weather was freezing cold, Sunghoon swears he even saw an icicle hanging off the edge of one of the first years noses as she had entered the hall. 

The cold air hit him hard, but luckily he had worn many layers to protect himself from the cold. Sunghoon had bought two bottles of butterbeer, one for Jake as well, for them both to feel warmer. Sunghoon patiently waited for the australian boy, sitting in one of the stands. He gasped when he saw Jake, the boy wasn't wearing a coat or anything, he was surely going to freeze! Sunghoon made his way to Jake, took his coat off and then draped it over the shivering boy. "Are you crazy? Why would you come in your robes in weather like this?" Sunghoon yelled at the boy, fury evident in his features and Jake sheepishly replied saying that he meant to use a spell to keep warm but it hadn't worked. "I'm fine now" Jake said, pouting and moving away from Sunghoon's embrace. This was a mistake as he staggered twice and then fell down on the snow. Sunghoon cursed and patted Jake's face, trying to wake him up but the boy had blacked out. 

He was half-conscious and Sunghoon lifted him up on his back and the (surprisingly) older boy who was still barely conscious wrapped his arms around Sunghoon's broad shoulders. Sunghoon himself now felt chilly but he didn't dare take his wand out to cast a spell as he didn't want to risk Jake falling from his back. He carried Jake to the hospital wing, ignoring the whispers and stares they received from the other students. "He needs plenty of rest, good of you to bring him here as soon as you could" Pomfrey said, "he'll need plenty of rest and only one visitor allowed at a time" she sternly continued eyeing the crowd of worried students that had lined up outside to see Jake.

Jungwon rushed in and Sunghoon didn't want to leave Jake so soon but as Madam Pomfrey glared at him, he reluctantly walked out. "What happened to Jake?" "Is he okay now?" "What did you do to him this time you monster?!" people began to rapidly ask him questions and shout at him and Sunghoon's head began hurting, "I didn't do anything to him!" he shot back to the last person as he stumbled up the stairs to the Slytherin common room. "Sure and I'm Merlin" the girl responded making her friends snicker. "Look, just stay away from Jake okay? He doesn't care about you, to him you just don't exist y'know?" she continued and they all began laughing at him, except for Jay, Sunoo and Heeseung who just looked worried for him.

Sunghoon began crying as soon as he entered his room, his sobs were so heart-breaking that even the Bloody Baron, who was passing, shot him a sympathetic look. "Hey, Sunghoon where are you?" Ni-ki shouted as he entered the common room. Sunghoon quickly wiped away his tears "i-i'm in my room" he stuttered trying to stop the tears and he pressed his nails into his arm to control himself.  
"Jake requested to see you" Ni-ki called, not wanting to interrupt the elder's privacy. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute" Sunghoon replied.

Not wanting to attract anymore unwanted attention or harsh words, Sunghoon decided to take a shortcut to the hospital wing so he apparated there instead. "Why did you apparate here?" Jake asked, cutely scrunching his nose in confusion. Sunghoon fought the urge to plant a small kiss on the top of Jaeyoon's adorable, upturned nose and he realised he hadn't paid attention to what Jake had asked. "What?" and Jake huffed, and repeated it: "WHY DID YOU APPARATE HERE?" he shouted. "Oh I couldn't be bothered to walk all the way here" Sunghoon lied as he sat down beside Jake on the bed. "I just wanted, to... thank you for helping me back then" Jake softly murmured looking into Sunghoon's eyes as he nervously chewed on his lips and Sunghoon's eyes followed the action. "Stop staring at my lips you pervert and answer me" Jake indignantly said hitting Sunghoon with a pillow and trying to hide his blush. "You're welcome, helping you was the least I could do after what I did to you before" Sunghoon answered, giving Jake a light hug and the latter returned the action. Before they could say anything else though, Yoongi walked in and Sunghoon quickly separated himself from Jake while Yoongi tried not to smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now Jake, both of you will not be attending next week's detention because of the weather and can make up today's missed detention tomorrow and you should have already started with your lists" he announced to them both and he then left. Heeseung was still waiting to see Jake and give him the box of chocolate frogs he had bought for him so Sunghoon left the butter beer he had intended to give Jake earlier by the bed, next to the enormous pile of gifts and get-well cards left by Jake's many admirers. Sunghoon felt weird when he saw some of the messages inside the cards but he couldn't describe the feeling, if he didn't know himself better he might even think he was jeal- NO HE WASN'T he shook himself out of the silly thoughts and he apparated out of the room after wishing Jake a good-night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any grammatical errors i will be so embarrassed because english is my first and last language and i'm supposed to be good at it welp anygays my twitter is @jake_enhyphenix and i simp about jake way too much on there lol


	3. Chapter trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is trash i'm so sorry, and also sorry if i made any grammatical errors that would also be really embarrassing because english is my first language...

Jake sighed as he entered the Potions classroom, Yoongi had sent both him and Sunghoon a note informing them that this week's detention was to take place in his classroom. He gave Sunghoon a faint smile as Yoongi instructed them to mop up the entire classroom, because Jay had made a mess of his Skele-gro potion and the entire thing had tipped all over the floor and looked disgusting. Jake wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of the weird liquid so Sunghoon gave his hand a reassuring squeez- wait when did they start holding hands?! Jake blushed a little but didn't let go and he zoned out while Yoongi was giving them instructions, he chose instead to stare at Sunghoon until Sunghoon caught him and the latter then blushed and attempted to ignore the smirk on Sunghoon's face. 

Yoongi handed them the mops and left the classroom not before giving them a piece of paper and telling them they should have at least one thing to say about the other and their interests or something at least. "Ice-skating" Jake write down, "done" he put his pen down and picked up the mop trying not to gag at the mess. "How about you tell me something about yourself before mopping? Then we can work on it together." Sunghoon suggested, and Jake nodded and thought for a moment.

"I love my dog Leila more than anything. I miss her so much, its a shame Hogwarts doesn't allow dogs" he finally said, looking slightly sad. "Maybe you should ask Dumbledore to start allowing a bigger variety of pets, I mean why only a cat, owl or a toad?" Sunghoon said. "I asked Professor Hoseok but he refused. He's really nice but kinda strict " Jake said dejectedly. Sunghoon patted his back, "maybe you could start a petition or something to allow other animals" he suggested and Jake's eyes lit up, "that's a great idea, I'll talk to sunoo and the others about it!" he said excitedly and Sunghoon smiled at him in what Jay very kindly describes as Sunghoon's 'whippedness and gayness for Jake all yeeting into his face at one creating a mixture of whipped and creepy facial expression'.

They finally finished mopping the classroom and left for the hall together. Jake suddenly became aware of the students around them whispering and pointing at them, 'what now?' he thought confused and looked around until he noticed that they were still holding hands. Jake's cheeks flushed and he quickly let go of Sunghoon's hand, "I need to do something, i'll see you later" he muttered and almost ran away from Sunghoon. Sunghoon furrowed his brows in confusion but shrugged it off, trying not to feel upset and he attempted to ignore the students harsh words, "he probably forced poor Jake to be his friend or something" one boy commented and Sunghoon's face heated in anger and upset so he made his way to his dorm and decided to skip dinner for today but everyone's harsh words and whispers replayed themselves in his head and he tried so many times to ignore it all but it was too much for him.

Sunghoon had stopped crying by the time someone knocked on his door, he was confused as to who would want to enter his room so late. "Jay? Is that you?" He asked, worried. "Let me in" he heard a whisper in Jake's unmistakable warm voice. Sunghoon thought he was becoming delusional, he was hearing voices, but he was proved wrong when he heard another knock. He opened the door to see no one. "I'm going crazy" he muttered to himself and closed the door. "No you aren't" Jake's responded and he was suddenly right in front of Sunghoon. Their faces were only centimetres away and Sunghoon felt embarrassed at their proximity, and he randomly began to count Jake's freckles and then stopped, mentally slapping himself. "I heard you skipped dinner so I bought you something to eat, hope you like it" Jake beamed at him offering him a bag filled with his favourite food. "I need to go now, Jungwonie is waiting for me, eat well!" he said and put on his invisibility cloak and slipped out of the door before Sunghoon could stop him.

But one thing kept repeating itself over and over in Sunghoon's head, 'Jungwonie? They are probably dating, they always seemed to be close ugh I should have realized earlier. They were all right, I was stupid thinking Jake would ever care about someone like me' Sunghoon thought to himself, and the sweet food that Jake had bought him suddenly tasted bitter now. Sunghoon sighed wishing his life could be better, of course he had to fall for the one person who would never love him back.


	4. Chapter quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunghoon and Jake get closer but Jungwon is not happy about it.

"Where did you go?" Jungwon asked Jake as he entered their shared room. "Oh, I heard sunghoonie skipped dinner so I bought him something to eat" jake responded fidgeting a little. Jungwon frowned but he shook his thoughts away, "Sleep next to me today hyung" jungwon brightly said, patting the space on the bed next to him with a cute smile, fully showcasing his adorable dimples which he knew were everyones weakness. Jake tried to resist jungwons cuteness and he shook his head,"ask Jay hyung I'm sure he'll be delighted".

"But Jay hyung is probably sleeping and I don't want to disturb him" the younger pouted. "Fine" jake gave in collapsing on the bed next to jungwon and who let out an adorable giggle, cuddling closer to his precious (tinie) hyung.

Finally, they were asleep and cuddled together when sunghoon entered their room in the morning to return jake's bag. He sadly smiled when he saw the two and gently placed the bag on the floor, careful not to wake either of the sleeping boys.

But Jake mumbled, "hoonie" and sunghoon froze. Jake had never given him a nickname, i-it sounded pretty. Hoonie, sunghoon mouthed, he really liked it. He turned to jake, but jake was asleep. So why did jake say his name while he was asleep? sunghoon wondered. He sat at the edge of the already full bed and stared at jake's angelic features reaching out to brush a strand of hair from jake's face .

He soon snapped himself out of it once he heard jungwon move around in his sleep, and sunghoon got up to leave but a sleepy jake grabbed his wrist. "Stay" he mumbled. Sunghoons cheeks flushed and he froze until jake pulled him towards himself. Jungwon was already on his other side so there wasn't a lot of room but a half-asleep jake managed to manouever both himself and sunghoon into a position where they had a good amount of space but they were still way closer than sunghoon thought they would ever be, with jake's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and jake's head resting in the crook of his neck. Sunghoon reached out and carded his hands through jake's soft brown hair, in awe of the beautiful boy now fully asleep beside him. He could feel jake's warm breath against his skin and he shivered.

Sunghoon forced himself to stay calm and he tried not to squeal. He was cuddling in bed with his crush! However, his excitement died down a little when he saw jungwon loop an arm around jake's waist, but he ignored his own petty jealousy and before he knew it, he was deep asleep in jake's arms.

The next morning, jungwon awoke unusually early. He almost fainted at the sight before him, HIS jake and sunghoon, who was only a couple of weeks ago THE ENEMY, were cuddling. He felt a weird pang in his chest and he fumed, rapidly walking to Jay's room. "Jay! Hyung" he shouted, breaking into a run down the gryffindor common room. "what happened won?", Jay was concerned. "jake and sunghoon happened! I think they're dating, jake, he ignored me to c-cuddle with that sunghoon instead, he obviously doesn't care about me anymore!" jungwon sniffled crying on Jay's shoulder while Jay patted his back soothingly and tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes at jungwon's dramatics.

"We' re supposed to be best friends and he left me for someone who doesn't even care about him" jungwon angrily exclaimed.

"you're only friends, why do you care so much? He can have a boyfriend and be your best friend both at the same time, you can't expect him to give you all of his attention" Jay explained (I would give you all the attention and love in the world if you'd just notice how much I care about you, Jay thought to himself bitterly)

Jungwon nodded and left. He had always known he liked Jake a little more than everyone else but he hadn't expected sunghoon to get in between them. Jungwon knew something had to be done, and even better, he knew just whose help he could rely on. Park sunghoon, he thought, you'll be in for the biggest surprise of your life the next detention. Just you wait he thought grimly, his dark thoughts cut off by heeseung calling him for lunch. "stop calling me your little pumpkin it sounds annoying, I like baby sheep much better!"


	5. Chapter cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains sm Jaywon, hope you like it!

"Jay hyung!" Jungwon called Jay as he passed the corridors. Jay's heart skipped a beat hearing Jungwon's endearing voice. "Wonie! I haven't seen you in so long, where have you been?" Jay asked enthusiastically slinging an arm around his (favourite) dongsaengs neck internally cursing himself for being so awkward around his crush.

"Oh i'm fine hyung, anyways I was wondering if you could do me a...... a favour" Jungwon replied, his voice faltering slightly and Jay picked up the faint hesitant expression that flashed across the younger's face and he was instantly worried about him. "What is it Jungwon?" Jay asked, his expression one of concern.

"It's about Jaeyun" Jungwon answered, "what about Jake?" Jay said confused. "I-i think I like him" he whispered in a lower tone, hanging his head down. Jay felt his heart shatter but he tried to hold himself together for Jungwon's sake.

"oh." he said blankly, Jungwon noticed his distant expression and was confused, did Jay like Jake as well? Ugh not more competition he thought to himself, rather annoyed. "Why, is there a problem?" he asked innocently, but his eyes were narrowed as he observed Jay silently. "n-no! of course not, so what favour do you need Jungwon?"

"I want you to be my fake boyfriend so Jake becomes jealous.", Jay choked and Jungwon eyed him with concern, "are you okay?" Jay nodded incredulously staring at Jungwon. From Jay's knowledge he gained from films and dramas, almost every time someone was asked to become another persons fake bf/gf it either went really really well, or really really badly.

He chewed on his lips closely and under the pressure, he finally agreed eliciting a grin from Jungwon, who insisted they start immediately. He grabbed his arm and suggested they visit a nearby cafe that was mainly visited by couples in Hogsmeade, and told Jay to take pictures there together and upload them on social media. 

"Wait, Jungwon and Jay are dating?" Heeseung furrowed his brow, confused. He had always thought Jungwon had a thing for Jake but he supposed since Jungwon was dating Jay it meant he finally had come to terms with his feelings for Jay and Heeseung smiled, happily thinking how happy Jay would be now he was finally dating the boy he had liked for so long.

"Jake! Jaywon is real!" Heeseung called out to Jake, who was rushing to his potions class. "Aww they're such a cute couple, it's about time Jay managed to confess" Jake yelled, grabbing his wand and potion books and rushing off after giving Heeseung a quick hug.

"Jake and sunghoon, you're going to be partners for this potion lesson because Felix and Hyunjin are absent" Yoongi informed them, gesturing to a cauldron near the back of the classroom. Jake and Sunghoon exchanged small smiles while Yoongi almost broke into a smile himself at how cute the two were but reminded himself he was supposed to be uh serious.

"So class, today we're going to be making the Amortentia potion" Yoongi told them sternly, gesturing to the board. "If you have made the potion correctly, you should be able to smell the scent of something that attracts you, it varies for each person" he stated, looking bored as he gave them the signal to start making it.

Jake and Sunghoon didn't talk very much during the lesson but every brush of their hands, as they put in the different ingredients, felt electrifying to Sunghoon and he tried his hardest not to break out into a blush. Finally, they had finished making the difficult potion and they stepped back while Yoongi inspected it thoroughly and gave them a nod, congratulating them for being the first to finish out of their class. It smelt kind of like... Jimin, the divination teacher but Yoongi shook his head, he didn't have a crush on his colleague at all (?).

The potion looked beautiful, its iridescent, pearl like colour gleaming brightly in the dim classroom. The steam rose from the potion in spirals, twisting around the air before them and Jake stared at it in awe. "Do you want to go first?" Sunghoon tentatively asked him, gesturing to the cauldron with a small smile on his face, "y-you don't have to tell me what you uh what the smell of the person is that uh a-attracts you".

Jake nodded and stepped forward, his face directly above the potion. It was the most seductive thing he had ever smelt before and he inhaled it, the smell of seaweed, coffee and ice? hitting him and he didn't realise how slowly he was breathing and Sunghoon glanced at him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" Sunghoon asked, stroking his back gently as Jake turned away from the potion and looked at him with a disoriented expression. "I- i smelt ice" he said laughing a little but looking really confused at the same time. Sunghoon's smile faded and he inhaled the potion himself. Sure enough it smelt exactly like Jake, strawberries, fresh grass ( he loves soccer if you don't get where this came from) and soft vanilla. But he realised that he wasn't the only person in hogwarts who did ice-skating, there were probably loads of other muggle borns who did ice-skating too. And ice smelled very faint, Jake could have mistaken another scent for ice instead he thought, looking over at the older boy disappointedly.

"What happened? You look sad." Jake murmured, looking into Sunghoon's eyes and didn't fail to catch the look of disappointment that flashed across the younger's face. "I need to go somewhere, see you tomorrow Jake" he shouted, sprinting away from the classroom. Yoongi watched him leave with a raised eyebrow, clearly something had happened. "Apparently Jake smelt ice? Ugh it can't be me then" a girl remarked to her friend as they walked past, telling almost anybody near her how it was such a shame Jake was attracted to someone who smelled like ice, which was a really rare scent and she grumbled so loudly that Yoongi heard everything she droned on about. 

Normally he would have told her to shut up or cast a hex to do that, but this was interesting information. Sunghoon was on his countries ice-skating team and participated in ice-skating competitions whenever he had time. So it was entirely possible that it was Sunghoon who Jake was attracted to, but knowing his student it would probably take him ages to realize that, Yoongi contemplated rolling his eyes. He really didn't have any solution to this, so he decided he would leave them to it and perhaps talk to the other professors because at this point all the staff were waiting for Sunghoon and Jake to get their shit together. 

❤️I'm so sorry for not uploading it for so long, i'm rlly busy atm T-T

Thanks so much for reading this mess and being so patient with the update, follow me on twitter @jake_enhyphenix I don't bite. comments and kudos would be appreciated~ You might also like my other jakehoon fics here as well❤️


	7. Chapter 7

Sunghoon decided he would finally talk to Jake. He took a deep breath and knocked on his door, with the valentines chocolate in his hands. He had stayed awake all night trying to make chocolate and after 4 unsuccessful attempts, he finally succeeded in making it.

To Sunghoon's horror, it was Sunoo who opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Sunghoon with the heart-shaped chocolate with him. "Aww is this for Jake hyung?" he said grinning at him. Sunghoon awkwardly let out a laugh and affirmed it. "He's gone out with Heeseung and Jay, i'll give it to him when he gets back to the dorms okay?" and Sunghoon nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

He was at first nervous at having to directly give it to Jake but at least he knew Jake would receive it firstly, and secondly, it was better that Sunoo was the one who answered it instead of someone like Jungwon, who Sunghoon was certain would have thrown the chocolate away and then his efforts would have been in vain.

I''ll just leave it by Jake's bed so he can see it' , Sunoo thought as he placed it on the small table beside Jake's bed. He then left the room, humming absentmindedly with a small smile on his face as he wondered what Ni-ki had got him for valentines.

Unfortunately, what Sunoo had forgotten, was that Jake, Jay and Heeseung would be out of Hogwarts for more then just a few hours, the trio had actually planned on going on a road trip for a while now so were excited to go to a nearby town and would reside there for a week in celebration of Heeseung receiving his driver's license. They had been meaning to go for a while now and they finally got permission from Professor Namjoon. They were a little upset that they would be missing valentines, but they were also really excited to be able to go there together after spending so much time planning out the trip.

As Ni-ki passed by Jake's room while visiting Sunoo, he spotted a small package lying on the table. It was suspiciously heart-shaped and Ni-ki furrowed his brows as he came closer to it. 'Who would send Jaeyun valentines chocolate 4 days late?' he thought to himself, rather unimpressed. It was beginning to smell and Ni-ki suspected it had gone bad. He sighed to himself as he threw it away, making a mental reminder to tell Jaeyun about it once he returned, and he was so caught up in his thoughts that he completely missed the small card that had been placed behind the chocolate and he absentmindedly threw it away too.

"We're back losers, you guys missed us right?" Jay shouted and Sunoo and Ni-ki rolled their eyes in unison while Jungwon laughed at him, not realising how much he had ended up missing the loud boy. As they helped the older boys unpack, Ni-ki remembered something he was supposed to tell Jake but he wasn't quite sure what it was anymore. He shrugged and continued lifting the suitcases from the car deciding whatever it was couldn't be that big of a deal anyway.

Sunghoon had waited a week for Jake's response and he was confused when he didn't see him anywhere. 'He must be avoiding me', he decided to himself, tears beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes as he stared out the window, eyes dull and brimming with tears that refused to shed, while at the other side of the castle of Hogwarts, where the Gryffindor dorms were, Jake obliviously watched the snow falling, immediately thinking of Sunghoon and mentally making plans to talk to the younger tomorrow.


	10. Chapter six

"Jake!" Jungwon called him over to their table, as they sat down for dinner together. "We heard about what happened in your potions lesson" Jay explained as he devoured the chocolate frogs that were there for dessert, ignoring Heeseung's pained expression at Jay eating his dessert before the main course, something he really hated with a passion.

"Oh, that.." Jake trailed off, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I can't believe you smelled ice" Jungwon retorted rather annoyed, " Does ice even smell like anything?" Heeseung wondered. "I'm not sure exactly what ice smells like ok guys, it could be a mistake but to be honest it kinda reminded me of that time I first went to an ice-rink and the first time I saw Sunghoon." Jake replied, reminiscing the moment which Sunghoon had vividly recalled on their first detention together.

Heeseung and Sunoo shared a knowing smile while Jay glanced worriedly at Jungwon, who was stabbing his roast beef with his fork rather aggressively. "Hmm, your entire description of the amortentia scent kinda reminds me of Sunghoon hyung", Ni-ki mused from his seat beside Sunoo.

"Sunghoon hyung works part-time near a coffee shop next to the ice-rink and he almost always smells of coffee, his favourite food is actually seaweed soup and he's a professional ice-skater" Ni-ki explained after all his hyungs gave him a confused look because of his previous statement.

"I don't think I like him like that though" Jake said, tilting his head and pouting while Heeseung just looked exasperated and Jungwon perked up a little. Yoongi rolled his eyes and Taehyung asked him what it was, "would you believe Jake literally just said he doesn't like Sunghoon like that" he said, mimicking his student. All the teachers sighed and shook their heads and Namjoon started lecturing Hobi and Jungkook next to him on the ridiculousness of the obliviousness of love. ( i didn't make up these words, they just sound weird when put together ok istg don't accuse me of making words up T-T)

"Wait how did you even hear what Jake was saying from all the way here" Jimin asked, genuinely curious. "Super hearing" Yoongi responded with a smirk, "don't think I couldn't hear you when you told Jin hyung you thought I was adorable". 

"I-"

=

Sunghoon sat cross-legged on his bed as he plucked the roses he had been growing in herbology lessons. ''He likes me, he likes me not, he likes me, he likes me not-'' he chanted quietly until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ni-ki?" He said squinting a little because it was still dark. "hyung, can we talk?" ni-ki requested, looking slightly fidgety and he stared past Sunghoon at the dark rose petals scattered across the elders bed. Sunghoon nodded at ni-kis question and let the younger in. "I think Jake likes you" Ni-ki blurted out, looking at Sunghoon carefully to see his reaction. "I don't think so" he sighed with a sad smile, as he offered Ni-ki some coffee, which the younger politely declined with a determined glint in his eyes. "He smelled ice, you're an ice-skater. He smelt seaweed, seaweed soup is your favourite food. He smelt coffee, you can't live a day without coffee" ni-ki listed enthusiastically, hoping Sunghoon would finally realise Jake liked him back and stop pining over him.

Sunghoon hesitated, he hadn't really thought of it that way ( because they're both waaaay to oblivious for their own good smh ). "I-i'm really not sure, he used to hate me- I mean, being just friends is enough for me. Whatever Jaeyun is happy and comfortable with is the most important thing for me" Sunghoon finally remarked, earning a glare from ni-ki, who was just fed up with Sunghoon's lack of confidence at this point. 

Ni-ki couldn't lie, he was disappointed with how things had turned out but he supposed Sunghoon really needed Jake himself to come out and tell him he liked him, not rely something that had a possibility of being misinterpreted, he just hoped everything worked out alright for the two. 

As ni-ki left, Sunghoon pondered over his words. He smiled as he remembered the day he and Jake ( uh and Jungwon.. ) had cuddled together in bed and their cute reactions when they had woken up.

Flashback~

Jake woke up in the morning to a half-asleep Sunghoon and his limbs completely entangled with the latters . Jungwon had already left but neither of them had really noticed, too caught up in each other to really pay attention to anything else. Sunghoon had a small blush on his cheeks because Jake was staring at him with a fond look. "Are you ready to get up now? We have class in 5 minutes" he gently told the other boy, his arm still wrapped securely around the youngers waist as he played with his hair. 

"I don't want to go yet" Sunghoon replied, pouting and he leaned into Jake. Jake chuckled and agreed with him but got up anyway to get dressed in the adjoined room, which belonged to Jay, leaving him alone much to Sunghoon's disappointment. He huffed indignantly and decided to leave Jake to it, but before he left Jake called him. Sunghoon turned around expectantly, "wait I just realised I don't have your phone number, how am I supposed to talk to you outside of class" the older pouted, tilting his head and giving Sunghoon full puppy eyes which totally didn't make Sunghoon feel like there were butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"S-sure, here it is" Sunghoon passed his phone back to Jake after he had typed his number in. "thanks, I'll be sure to text you!" Jake responded with a cute smile on his face. Sunghoon looked over Jake's shoulder to see that Jake had saved him as, 'cute penguin guy' and he grinned as he walked out the room, ignoring Jungwon's disdainful glance as they walked past each other.

End of flashback~

'I don't want to get my hopes up' Sunghoon thought to himself as he pulled the covers over himself, 'I mean friends always call each other cute right? I'm just reading into things too much"'he thought, sighing loudly but replacing his frown with a smile as he remembered that he had detention with Jaeyun tomorrow and he would be able to finally see him again.

Despite exchanging numbers, they hadn't been able to talk to each other a lot because it was exam season and the professors had been keeping them incredibly busy with homework and revision, especially professor Namjoon, who took exams the most seriously out of all their teachers, and his students were especially exhausted because of their huge workload. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow" Sunghoon promised himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this mess, i just wanted a hogwarts jakehoon fic because i'm a potterhead and an enhypen stan and since no one else was writing anything i decided to do one myself.  
> my twitter is: @jake_enhyphenix


End file.
